Rouge comme le sang
by kynoubye
Summary: Roxas vit dans une décharge avec ses frères jusqu'au jour ou il sera vendu comme esclave à deux dominants très séduisant.
1. chapter 1

**Rouge comme le sang**

 **Auteur : Kynoubye**

 **Fandom : Kingdom Hearts , Final Fantasy**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas , ils sont t** **ous à Square Enix.**

 **Note : Homophobe passer votre chemin , langage plutôt grossier , âme sensible s'abstenir.** **BDSM / HxH**

 **Couple : AkuRoku , AkuNo , RokuNo**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 ** _Chapitre 1_**

Froid. J'ai terriblement froid. Je peux sentir l'air glacé rongé mes os.

Lentement , doucement.

Je sens le carrelage dur sous ma peau glacé , car oui , je suis nu , désespérément nu.

J'essaie de bouger mes bras et mes jambes , sans succès . Je ressens la morsure du fer glacé sur mes poignets et sur mes chevilles. Seuls mes yeux arrivent à bougé , et encore cela me demande un effort considérable.

Je sens que mon corps tout entier est endormie , mais que mon esprit est bien la.

J'entends des voix , dans le timbre grave et un lourd sifflement.

Mes yeux sont à moitié ouvert . Ma vision quant à elle , elle est flou. Il fait sombre la oú je suis , sauf à un certain endroit , oú la lumiere est reignante .Je distingue 3 masses noires informes. Cela doit être les fameux hommes en question. Ils discutent entre eux , sa je le sais mais je ne comprends rien à leurs discution , mes oreilles bourdonnent et sifflent lourdement .

Oú suis-je ? Qui sont-ils ? Pourquoi suis-je içi ? Que me veulent-ils ?

J'essaie de parler , mais seul un gémissemnt s'échappe de ma bouche .

Ils l'ont sûrement entendu , car l'un d'eux se rapproche de moi . Il fait passer l'un de ses bras dans mon dos et l'autre sous mes genoux , ma tête basculant en arriere , et il me souleva , comme si j'avais le poids d'une plume . Je ne peux m'empecher de me blottir contre lui en quête de chaleur. J'essaies de voir son visage , mais tout ce que je distingue ce sont ses cheveux bicolores. Il me transporte dans une autre piece tout en discutant avec les deux autres hommes . Je le sais par leurs bruits de pas , leurs changements de direction , les lampes fixés au plafond défilant devant ma vue . Ils s'arretent subitement. J'entends le bruit d'insertion d'une clé dans un verrou .

A peine mon porteur entré , que la lumiere me brûle attrocement les yeux.

Il avance et me dépose sur ce qui doit être une table . Tout ce que je sais , c'est que je préfère cette table et la douce chaleur que procure la lumière au carrelage glacé.

Deux des hommes m'entourent , un à droite , un à gauche , l'autre bicolore est allé se mettre dans un coin de la pièce.

Maintenant je peux voir les deux autres hommes de plus près.

Celui de gauche est grand et blond et porte une blouse blanche , il a la peau couleur crème .

Celui de droite est plus petit que l'autre , il doit avoir une tête en moins. Ses cheveux sont gris , lui aussi porte une blouse . Sa peau à lui , est plus pâle.

Je ne peux pas voir mieux , ma vision ne me le permet pas. Mais leurs discusion n'a pas cesser une minute . J'essais de comprendre et j'arrive a désserné quelques mots. Comme : "Il " , "vendre" , "argent"...

Quand soudain , plus un bruit , silence complet . Seul le vibrement du courant de la lumiere se fait entendre. Le grand blond s'éloigne légerement. J'entends un petit grincement mais je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit.

Puis , je sens une légère pression sur mon avant bras , avant de frisonner sous le liquide froid léchant ma peau .Il maintient ses doigts sur quelque chose de doux et humide avant de les enlever et de s'éloigné.Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils font ,mais j'ai ressentis une vive douleur quand le gris contourna la table et qu'il enfonça une aiguille dans mon bras.

Je me sentis faible , épuisé , mais je me sentis bien quand mon porteur me deposa dans un lit sous une couverteur à l'odeur de poussiere et la raideur de la paille.

Apres ce fut le trou noir.

 **}i{**

 _Quelques jours avant , dans une décharge publique..._

Des déchets. Une odeur des plus nauséeuse.

C'est içi , dans cette décharge , que j'habites avec mes 2 frères Ventus et Sora depuis quelques années.

Comment sommes nous arrivé içi ?

Avant nous vivions dans un grand appartement au centre de la ville. À ce moment la Ven' et moi avions 11 ans et Sora seulement 6 ans. Nos parents étaient gérant d'une Association Immobilière. Un soir , ils avaient un rendez-vous tres important . Je me souviens tres bien de cette nuit la. Il neigait et la route était couverte de verglas.

Je ferais n'importe quoi pour éffacé la douleur et les larmes qui coulaient su les visages de mes frères lorsqu'un policier avait annoncé la mort de nos parents au téléphone.

Le lendemin , une assistante sociale n'avait pas attendu longtemps pour nous mettre en maison d'acceuil tout en préçisant qu'il ne fallait pas nous séparé.

Malgré son âge Ven' était le plus sensible de nous trois. Il n'arretait pas de pleuré , de ce fait je le consolais tout en refoulant ma tristesse tout comme Sora qui voulait se montrer fort même si je s'avais qu'il s'isolait pour pleurer.

Nous sommes resté dans cette Maison d'Accueil pendant 3 mois avant d'être mis à la porte . La propriétaire , Gricha , était une femme tous ce qu'il y avait de plus horrible au monde ! Elle aimait tous les enfants de cette bicoque sauf nous. Tous les enfants étaient bien nourris , bien habillé et surtout propre. Elle faisait énormément de préférence même avec les enfants qu'elle aimait. Quelque fois elle nous battait et nous privait de nourriture pour rien .

Nous vivions dans notre propre crasse.

Jusqu'au jour ou elle avait marre de nous , alors elle nous chassa comme si nous étions des chiens errants.

Ont avaient vécu longtemps dans la rue , demandant des quelques pieces pour nous nourrir , je mangais un minimum car mes frères devaient passer avant moi.

C'est mon rôle de grand frère. Mon père me le disait souvent.

 _"Roxas , tu es le plus grand et le plus fort ton devoir est de protégé tes petits frère._

 _Tu dois les guider et les épauler et surtout vous aimez vous êtes liée par le sang et_ _le coeur"_

Ses mots mon toujours chamboulé le coeur , j'aime mes frères plus que tout au monde je me sacrifirais avec joie si ils étaient menacé. Ventus et Sora sont mes seuls raison de vivre.Ventus est mon jumeaux que se soit en apparence ou en cœur , nous somme tous les deux blond vénitiens aux yeux azur , avec un visage rond au menton pointue et une coupe défiant la gravité , tous ceci vient de notre père , Sora lui a tout pris de notre mère sauf les yeux.Sora a lui aussi les yeux azur , il a un beau visage rond avec des joues de nourrissons , des cheveux bruns coiffé à la dynamite et il sourit pour un oui et un non. Sa gentillesse fait de lui un ange.

Habitué à erré dans les rues nous sommes finalement tombé sur une Décharge Publique , ce qui nous apparaissait comme un palace comparé au dernier mois.

Nous y avons passé 3 ans , 3 ans de souffrance , de larmes et de tristesse.

Mais le plus important est que nous étions ensemble , cela nous suffisaient amplement. Ont foullaient les ordures pour trouver de quoi faire un abris. On a même trouvé des matelas en bonne état et une vielle couverture.

Cette nuit la nous avions réussi à nous remplir la pense , ce qui était rare et à faire un brin de toilette. Ven' avait réussi a faire démarrer un feu , nous étions la , tous les 3, lové les un contre les autres , Sora entre nous et la vielle couverture poisseuse rabattue sur nous.

Je pouvais sentir leurs soufflent sur mon coup , sur ma joue et dans ma chevelure dorée. Dans un léger souffle , je leurs lâchent :

-"Bonne nuit à vous deux" , Avant de partir dans les bras de Morphé , mais bien avant , ils me lâchent un "Bonne nuit **Roxas"** en parfaite synchronisation.


	2. Chapitre 2: Esclave ?

**Chapitre 2 : Esclave ?!?**

 **LightHeat** **s : ton commentaire est chou aussi , merci à toi :3**

 **Planetmoon : merci :)**

 **Bonne lecture !!**

Et je me réveille à nouveau. Je suis dans le vieux lit. Toujours aussi nu. Je me sens faible , peut être est-ce à cause de la piqûre ? Mais au moins je peux parler.

Pourquoi cette piqûre ?

J'essaie de bouger mais mes membres sont lourds . Puis soudain la porte s'ouvrit me faisant tendre de tout mon être.

\- Qui êtes vous ?...et bien sur aucune réponse.

Il se contente plus de m'approcher. Je recule par peur.

Que me veut-il ?

Il saisit mon poignet avec force , je me débat avec le peu de force que j'ai. En vain. Il me tient et me met sur son dos et nous sortons de cette pièce. Je le frappe avec mes poings tout en gigotant et il s'arrête.

\- Tu ferais mieux de te tenir tranquille ou je ferais ce que j'ai en tête et je te préviens j'ai l'esprit très sale.

Sa voix avait claquer comme un fouet. Elle était fade et froide. Il vaut mieux que je reste tranquille , j'ignore ce qu'il me fera et ça me fait très peur. Je le laisse me conduire la ou il le veux. Il s'arrête à nouveau et le depose sur le sol. Il me lance un regard de pervers , j'avais littéralement oublier ma nudité. Je me cache du mieux que je peux.

\- Donne moi tes bras , me dit-il avec un vrai regard de vicieux.

Je recule légèrement. Il soupire d'agacement.

\- Si je devais te violer je l'aurais fait depuis logtemps , malheureusement pour moi je n'ai pas le droit de toucher la marchandise , alors file moi tes bras pour que je t'enlèves ça dit-il en pointant du menton mes menottes.

Comment ça marchandise ?

Je lui tend timidement mes bras et en tour de clé je suis libre , je l'ai remet sur mon bas rapidement pour avoir un minimum de pudeur. Il se baisse et libère les fers de mes chevilles.

\- À l'intérieur il y a une douche. Fait vite et n'espère pas pouvoir t'enfuir. Et une dernière chose , j'ai déjà saliver sur ton corps , sur toutes les coutures alors ça sert à rien de te cacher.

La honte s'empare de moi. Je rentre précipitamment dans la pièce. La lumière est déjà alumée. La salle de bain est plutôt luxueuse , peut être dis-je cela a cause des mois d'érance. Dans le coin de la pièce il y a une serviette.

Je rentres sous la douche et j'ouvres l'eau. Il y a l'eau chaude en plus c'est parfait.

Sa fait du bien je me savonne de partout , et je soupire de satisfaction. C'est pas que , mais avec ses mois d'érance , ce lit sale et le toucher de l'autre pervers je me sentais crade. Puis mon esprit dérive. Je pense à Ven' et Sora. Comment vont-ils ? Je ne sais même plus qu'est ce qui c'est passé à la décharge. Je souhaite qu'ils aillent bien.

\- Je t'ai dit de te dépêché pas de prendre des vacances .

Je ne l'ai même pas entendu entré. Il est derrière moi et il me regarde très intensément. J'ai peur. J'essaie de passer pour aller prendre une serviette accroché dans le coin de la pièce mais il me bloque le passage. Il met ses mains sur mes hanches et me plaque sur la paroi de la douche , j'essaies de me débattre le plus possible mais il tient mes poignets avec une poigne ferme. Il approche son visage de mon oreille gauche.

\- Qu'est-ce qui me retient de te violer en ce moment même. Rien du tout.

Il fait descendre son visage jusqu'a la naissance de mon cou et il y fait glisser sa langue.

Je suis dégoûté. J'ai envie de vomir. Il s'arrête.

\- Fichu protocole.

Il se décolle à mon grand soulagement. Il recule et prend la serviette et l'envoie sur ma tête.

\- Dépêches toi.

Je m'empresses de le faire. La serviette glissant sur mon corps beaucoup trop maigre a l'air de lui plaire. Il se mord la lèvre.

\- Et puis zut !

Il me saute dessus en me liant les bras dans le dos. Il a beaucoup plus de force que moi , je ne peux pas resister. Il m'embrasse. Sa bouche dévore la mienne et je suis impuissant. Sa main se balade sur mon corps. J'ai honte. Je veux me cacher.

Il se décolle de moi , me retourne violemment et me colle sur le mur. Je l'entends défaire la boucle de sa ceinture. Je me débat encore mais il a beaucoup trop de muscle.

\- Arrêtez ! Non ne faîtes pas ça , s'il vous plait. Je panique comme jamais. Je l'entends rire. Je le sens à l'entrée de mon corps. Non , non pas ça ! Soudain la porte s'ouvre avec violence sur le blond à la blouse blanche que j'avais vu la dernière fois.

\- Braig assez ! N'oublie pas le protocole , personne ne touche la marchandise.

Le dit Braig s'arrête. Et foudroie l'autre du regard. Si c'était possible une fusillade aurait éclaté.

\- Rappel toi si il est vierge cela nous rapportera beaucoup plus.

L'autre soupira agacé et retira sa prise sur moi. Ses mots me tord l'estomac.

Marchandise , rapporter...argent ?

L'autre s'approche et je prends le temps d'examiner son visage. Ses yeux verts sont froids comme dénuée de vie. Il a des poches violette sous les yeux , ses joues sont creuses et il a des rides dans le coin de la bouche.

\- Suis moi.

Sa voix est froide et ferme. Je le suit , nous prenons de nombreux couloir. Brag n'est pas venu avec nous. Il s'arrête devant une porte et il sort une clé de la poche de sa blouse. A peine la porte ouverte que la lumière du soleil tape comme jamais. Je suis éblouis mais je souris de joie , je pensais ne jamais le revoir. Mais non c'était beaucoup trop facile. Il se retourne et me prend le bras avant de le serrer.

\- Essaie une quelconque manière de me fossé compagnie et je te tue sans hésitation. Compris ?

Je déglutis et je hoche la tête. Il me traîne derrière lui comme si j'étais un sac poubelle , puis nous restons debout un moment au milieu d'un parking. Il me fait très peur , plus peur que Braig. Sa main est froide et sa peau est dur. Le soleil tape sur nous et moi j'ai chaud. De plus je suis entièrement nu. Depuis que il m'a dit de le suivre je me suis caché du mieux que je le pouvais. Un bruit strident , comme le dérapage d'une voiture glisse jusqu'a mes oreilles , quand on parle du loup il y a souvent sa queue qui dépasse. Une limousine noir fait son apparition et s'arrête juste en face de nous.

Un grand type en costard cravate descend et ouvre la porte pour un autre. Celui la est différent , il a l'air riche. Il a les yeux couleur miel et des cheveux argenté. Il me regarde de la tête aux pieds. Mon cœur bat à vitesse grand V. Je ne supporte pas son regard alors je baisse la tête.

\- Il se vendra extrêmement bien. J'ai appelé les rafales de flammes ils ne vont pas tarder , je dois l'emmène au marché au plus vite. A mon avis...Il saisit mon menton et il le relève , ils s'amuseront bien avec lui.

Attendez ! J'ai bien entendu _se vendra_ ?

Je n'ai même pas le temps de sentir son bras me prendre qu'il m'a déjà envoyé dans la voiture. Il est la assit à côté de moi...je me sens de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Je me demande qui sont ses "rafales de flammes" , qui est ce type et ou il m'emmène. Je veux parler à ce type , mais il me terrifie. Je regarde le paysage défilé sous mes yeux dans l'espoir de réduire mon stress.

Très mauvaise idée. Nous sommes dans une ville que je n'ai jamais vu de toute ma vie ! Il y a des panneaux publicitaires écrit dans que je ne connais même pas. Les personnes de cette ville porte des vêtements que je n'ai jamais vu et que je n'oserais même pas acheter. Les immeubles de cette ville semblent être de luxe. Il y a des lumières partout , c'est très beau. Ven' et Sora auraient aimé voir ça. Au final je fini par m'endormir. Il y a la clime dans la limousine ce qui me donne des frissons mais j'aime ça. L'air glacé me dévorant la peau , ça ma toujours bercé vers le sommeil. J'oublie complètement la présence de l'autre.

 **}i{**

La voiture roule toujours et l'argenté lâcha un soupir de lassitude. Il jeta un regard lasse vers le blond vénitien. Celui ci dormait , il ferait bien se dit l'argenté car avec ce qu'il risque de lui arrivé il n'aura pas l'occasion d'en profité.

\- Sommes nous bientôt arrivé ? lança t-il au chauffeur.

\- Oui Monsieur Xemnas.

L'argenté soupira et claqua sa langue. Il se colla contre le vitre et contempla le paysage.

Au final il était arrivé dans une vielle usine désaffecté en dehors de la ville. L'argenté reveilla le blond en le secouant légèrement.

 **}i{**

Je rêve de Ven' et de Sora. De nos bon moment ensemble , quand notre vie n'était pas aussi noir. Soudain mon rêve s'arrête et tout devient noir. Ven' et Sora disparaissent et je deviens seul. Les ténèbres m'entourent. La terre se met à trembler.

Puis je reviens à la réalité. Un main me secoue. L'homme au cheveux d'argent est la , nous ne sommes plus en ville.

\- Descend dit il d'un ton ferme.

Je m'execute rapidement. Une fois dehors je regarde autour de moi , une vielle usine. Visiblement elle devait être inutilisé depuis longtemps. La porte était parsemé de rouille , les vitres étaient brisé , il y avait de la mousse et des lianes a certains endroits. L'argenté me saisit brutalement par le bras et le traina avec force derrière lui. Cet homme ne c'est pas montré agressif durant tout le trajet , pourquoi une tel demonstration de violence maintenant ?

Que vais-je devenir ?

Cette endroit ne m'inspire pas confiance. Nous nous dirigeons vers l'arrière de l'usine. Il me fait entrée dans ce qui ressemble un dépôt , nous le traversons a grande enjambée. Puis il me conduit dans une petite pièce qui ressemble a un bureau. La il y a 3 personnes , un homme avec les cheveux rose , un autre très _très_ costaud et une femme blonde avec 2 mèches rebelle. Il me lance comme si j'étais un détritu et il s'en va. Personne ne parle. Le rosé se contente juste de me montrer une chaise dans le coin de la pièce.

Je cache mes parties intimes et je retrousse un peu les jambes , être nu devant tout le monde me met mal à l'aise.

Je ferais n'importe quoi pour un habit...

Le temps passe et il ne se passe pas grand chose.

 **}i{**

Au même endroit , au même moment dans un coin plus loin de l'Usine se déroulait une vente d'esclave. Les prix montaient , l'argent coulait à flot et les débats s'enchainaient. Des centaines d'esclaves ce firent achetés par des maîtres les plus sadiques qui soient. Il n'en restait plus qu'un. C'était Roxas. Sauf que Roxas était réservé pour des personnes particulières.

 **}i{**

Un coup de fil et la blonde décrocha. Apres plusieurs des minutes de communication la blonde leurs lâcha "montrez-le". Le rosé entraîna Roxas -bien moins violemment que précédement- et il le conduit vers une entrée.

A peine ai-je mit un pied dans la salle que je devint blanc. Des personnes , des centaines de personne. Un podium sur lequel était un micro et un homme d'affaire. Mon esprit ce mit a travailler et je sut. Jallais être vendu comme esclave.

Des larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Ou allais-je finir ? Et Ven' ? et Sora ? Mon menton se mit à trembler sous les sanglots silencieux. Je ne réfléchissais plus. L'homme sur l'estrade vint vers lui avant de l'entraîner à la vue de tous.

Ce n'était plus comme avant , plus quelques personnes mais une _centaine_. Des yeux se baladaient sur mon corps dénudé.

Des regards pervers de la part d'hommes et de femmes , certains avaient des regards sadiques comme si j'étais un jouet prêt à se faire utilisé. L'homme aux enchères prit la parole.

\- Le prix pour ce jeune homme commence à partir de 25 000 munnies qui dit mieux ?

les voix s'élevèrent créent une cacophonie des plus assourdissante.

\- 35 000 !

\- 50 284 !

\- 68 009 !

Et encore ce fut tout ce que je pus percevoir. Je n'avais toujours pas digéré le fait que j'allais être vendu. Personne ne remarqua les 2 chevelures rouge comme le sang , dévoré du regard le pauvre Roxas.

\- Qu'en pense tu ? Dit l'un en caressant la joue de son compagnon.

\- Parfait répondit l'autre en s'humidifiant les lèvres du à l'excitation, nous le prenons. J'espère que personne ne sait amusé avec lui.

Ils regardèrent d'un regard amusé les maîtres se disputé pour avoir le meilleur prix.

L'homme aux enchères s'éclaircit la gorge puis dit:

\- Il est vierge.

Cela fit monter le rouge au joue de Roxas et la cadence niveau munnies.

\- 89 000 !

\- 280 000!

Puis ce fut le silence complet.

\- 280 000 une fois ! 280 000 deux fois !

\- **1 MILLION DE MUNNIES !**

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers les rouquins. Ils s'approchèrent tous les deux du blond avec des regards pénétrant.

 **}i{**

Mon dieu non ! Ils ont l'air sadique. Je ne me sens pas en sécurité !

\- 1million une fois ! 1 million deux fois ! 1 million trois fois ! VENDU !!!

L'un des roux s'approcha et fit un chèque et l'autre me saisis doucement par l'épaule et il m'entraîna en dehors de l'usine sous le regard déçu du public.

Dehors il y avait une autre limousine qui était bien plus luxueuse que la précédente. Le roux ouvrit la porte et il me poussa doucement à l'interieur. Il entra à son tour et s'assit à côté de moi.

Il a un visage fin , de long cheveux rouge en pétard , des tatouages violet sous ses yeux vert azur. Il est super beau , mon regard se perd sur sa beauté. Il a une allure svelte et élancée.

\- Aufaite j'y pense...tient.

Il enleva son manteau en fourrure et il me le donna.

Je le mit rapidement content de ne plus montrer mon corps à des inconnus puis je m'éloigne de lui. Il me regarde amusé.

Au final l'autre roux est arrivé et nous sommes parti de cette endroit infernale.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Cauchemard

**Chapitre 3 :** **Cauchemard**

 **Planetmoon : merci à toi !**

 **Couple : AkuRoku , Akuno et Rokuno.**

 **Disclaimers : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi** **mais à Square Enix.**

 **Note de l'auteur : Attention ici commence la vulgarité , le language grossier et les choses plutôt sale. Si vous êtes homophobes passé votre chemin.**

 **Bonne lecture !!!**

Oh mon dieu.

C'est clairement l'expression qui tourne en boucle dans ma tête depuis quelques minutes. Je suis la , assis dans une voiture de luxe nu comme un ver mais recouvert uniquement du manteau que l'autre roux m'a filé. Je ne le trouvais pas très net alors je me suis éloigné et comme par hasard il a fallu que l'autre débarque du côté que je me suis calé. La faute à qui ? à pas de chance. Je le regarde discrètement pour voir ce qu'il fait...il regarde par la vitre de la voiture parfait.

Je profite de bien regarder son visage. Il a un long visage fin et une mâchoire carré , des lèvres rose sensuelle , des beaux yeux gris pâle avec des tatouages rouge en dessous. Un peu comme des petites plaies ensanglantés , j'adore. Il a des cheveux roux plus fournis que l'autre mec et il a de longue mèche tombant sur son dos. Il est d'une beauté fatale , mon esprit dérive sur son visage , puis glisse sur sur sa joue , descend sur son cou pour s'arrêté à sa clavicule droite.

Je me lèche les lèvres sensuellement sans remarquer son reflet qui me regarde. Je rougis violemment et je détourne le regard...sauf que j'ai attiré son attention. Le boulet !

\- Dis donc mon mignon comment t'appelles tu ?

Je tressaille légèrement avant de lui répondre.

\- Je...je m'appele Roxas.

Ma réponse fut timide mais ils ont bien entendu. Je sens quelque chose me saisir le menton puis le tiré...et enfin des lèvres contre les miennes. L'autre roux me saisis par les hanches et me renverse sur le siège de la voiture. Ses lèvres sont douces et chaudes. Il force pour faire rentré sa langue dans ma bouche et il y arrive. Sa langue joue avec la mienne , il cherche a parcourir un maximum de territoire comme si il voulait tous savoir , tout découvrir. Je gémis quand il caressa ma hanche.

Attendez une minute ? je rêve ou je suis en train de prendre plaisir aux attouchements d'un pédophile ?...je le repousse violemment , la peur à surpassé le plaisir.

\- Ne me touchez pas espèce de pédophile ! criais-je d'un air sur de moi.

Il fronce les sourcils de mécontentement ce qui me fait tressaillir mais je restes fort. J'entends un rire derrière moi , l'autre à l'air de bien s'amuser. Par contre , quant-au roux que je viens d'insulter il me jette un regard noir et glacé.

\- Axel ne croit tu pas qu'il est temps de vérifié ce qu'à dit Xaldin ? Askip' le poussin est vierge.

Le dit Axel me prend fermement les bras et il me tire vers lui. Je me débat mais ça lui paraît inutile. Je suis si faible. Je ne peux même pas me défendre alors défendre Sora et Ven' ? Je ne suis même pas digne d'être leur frère.

Des larmes perlent aux coins de mes yeux. Il me retourne pour me mettre face à l'autre roux.

\- Reno je te laisse cette honneur , tu me l'as fait la dernière fois alors maintenant c'est ton tour , amuse toi bien.

Reno lui sourit en guise de remerciement et écarta les jambes du blond vénitien le faisant rougir de honte.

\- Voyons voir si c'était un mensonge.

Reno colla ses lèvres aux siennes sous le regard appréciateur d'Axel.

Puis il alla jusqu'au lobe de son oreille , le suçant avec ardeur , Roxas gémissait de consentement sous les caresses de Reno.

Cette homme s'avait y faire il n'y avait aucun doute. Il y a longtemps que le manteau d'Axel avait déserté sa peau. Roxas ferma ses yeux fermement , il ne voilait pas qu'ils voient ses larmes. Il ne voulait pas montrer sa faiblesse.

\- Hunm...Ha ! Gémit-il quand il descendit jusqu'a son téton gauche qu'il tortura avec sa langue et ses dents. Des déferlentes de frisson parcourait son corps en cette instant. C'était juste jouissif pour Reno .

\- Passons aux choses sérieuse.

Reno se redressa et il prit la virilité de Roxas en main...il pouvait la sentir gonflé entre ses doigts.

\- Non...gémit le blond.

\- Silence dit Axel d'un ton sec.

Roxas pâlit quand il sentit un doigt rentrer en lui. Il gémit. Il essaya de se retiré , sans succès. Reno commença une douce masturbation. Roxas gémissait de plus en plus , exitant les deux roux. Reno le sentait se serrer de plus en plus autour de son doigt.

Alors il s'enleva en souriant.

\- Positif dit-il en se léchant les lèvres.

\- Super.

Alors c'est eux ses fameuses rafales de flamme... J'ai honte de mon corps , de toutes ses mains qui m'ont toucher. Je vais me faire violer j'en suis sur. Des larmes coule sur mes joues , Axel m'a redonné son manteau pour me couvrir. Je le fais rapidement et sans tarder. Je m'enroules en boule et je sanglote doucement. Le temps passe lentement et je sens leurs regards sur moi. Une main atterri dans mes cheveux et les tortures doucement. Ça me fait du bien et je me tends en même temps.

Je ferme les yeux et je me laisse lentement emportés dans les bras de morphée.

 **}i{**

\- Il faudra commencer doucement pour bien l'endurcir. J'ai hâte de marquer son petit corps tout frêle avec mon fouet , souffla Axel.

\- Et moi donc , j'ai envie de le baiser jusqu'au sang. C'est pas normal d'être aussi beau et vierge en même temps.

\- Regarde moi ce petit ange. Imagine son corps recouvert de suçon.

\- Arrête sinon je vais le violer.

\- Tu ferais de dormir mon ange car bientôt tu ne pourras plus.

Axel rit doucement et il se mit a jouer dans les cheveux du blond. Il lui caressa doucement le cuir chevelu en s'imaginant jouer avec le blond dans sa salle de jeux.

\- Il faudrai déjà lui faire prendre du poids , il a la peau sur les os.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Ax' , nous maîtriseront la situation , comme toujours.

Il s'approcha de son amant et ils échangèrent un baiser passioné.

 **}i{**

\- Il ne reviendra jamais. Dit une voix sanglotante.

\- Si il reviendra , n'oublie sa notre promesse , il nous protégera toujours.

\- Il a disparu Ven' !

A peine Sora eu fini sa phrase que Gricha entra en colère dans la pièce.

\- Au cas ou vous ne le voyez pas il fait nuit alors fermez la ou vous dormirez dehors !

\- Oui madame...dit Ventus. Sora se contenta de hôcher la tête.

Cela fera 1 semaine que Roxas avait disparu et 1 semaine qu'il était retourné chez Gricha.

Tout était passé si vite. Ça c'était passé une journée tous ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. Roxas lavait leurs vêtements , Ven' préparait à manger et Sora cherchait des objets pouvant améliorer leurs quotidien. Quand soudain une grosse voiture noir fit son apparition libérant 3 hommes habillé tous de noir.

\- Qui sont ses gens ?

\- Je ne sais pas Ven' , mais nous devons trouver Sora il est peut être en danger.

Ventus acquisa et ils cherchèrent Sora discrètement. Une fois retrouvé Roxas lui fit signe discrètement.

\- Quoi ? qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Il y a des personnes étrange qui sont la.

\- Nous ne savons pas ce qu'ils veulent , alors il vaut mieux qu'on reste ensemble et je vous protégerait si il le faut.

Il serra ses petits frères très fort dans ses bras, à cet instant aucun des deux ne voulaient se décollé de leur grand frère.

\- Je vais voir ce qu'ils veulent surtout rester ici.

\- Roxas non ! C'est trop dangereux !

\- Sora à raison , tu ne sais même pas qui ils sont.

Roxas ne prêta pas attention à ses frères et il parti.

 _" C'est mon rôle de grand frère , je dois les protégés même si je dois y passer. Je ne sais pas ce qui va arrivé , j'ai peur mais je ne reculerait pas !."_

Il n'était jamais revenue. La voiture avait disparu , les personnes en noir aussi. Ils étaient tous les deux allé voir la police mais personne ne les avaient cru. Au contraire , une assistante les avaient à nouveau conduit dans une Maison d'Accueil. Et ils tombèrent à nouveau sur Gricha.

Le cauchemard recommençait à nouveau.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Tristesse n'a pas de fin

**Rouge comme le sang**

 **Chapitre 4 : Tristesse n'a pas de fin**

Je me sens à l'aise , enroulé dans des draps propres , une douce odeur de fleur s'en échappe. C'est juste le paradis. Mais il y a quelque chose qui cloche.

C'est trop parfait.

J'ouvres les yeux pâteusement , mon ventre grogne de faim. Je n'ai sûrement rien manger depuis...

Depuis quand suis-je partis ? je ne me souviens même plus de ce qui c'est passer à la décharge. Oh mon dieu...mes frères doivent être livrée à eux même dans cette décharge puante ! L'horreur !

Je me souviens de...hier ? Je regarde autour de moi et le cauchemard recommence. Tous est luxueux dans cette chambre ! Du lit jusqu'au tapis. Je me regarde et je suis couvert d'un peignoir qui a l'air de coûté la peau des fesses...je dois quand même admettre qu'il est d'une douceur exagéré. Je me lève tranquillement , je ne ressens aucune douleur au niveau des hanches , ça veut peut-être dire qu'ils ne m'ont pas retouché. Enfin mieux vaut ne pas faire de déduction hâtive. Je marches jusqu'a la porte en soupirant d'aise , la moquette est d'une douceur !

Il y a un grand couloir , à peine un pied et je frissonnes sur la froideur du parquet, au moins il ne grince pas. Je me souviens avant quand je vivais dans l'appartement avec Sora et Ventus , je pouvais savoir qui venait dans ma chambre grâce aux grincements du parquet. C'était le bon vieux temps.

Il y a un escalier , je descends lentement afin de ne pas faire de bruit quand quelque chose attire mon attention. Il y a une double porte en bois rouge avec des poignets couleur or , elles sont juste magnifique. Je la caresse du bout des doigts. Le bois est lisse et froid , sa me fait frissonner. Elles sont rouge , rouge comme le sang.

\- Bois de cerisier mon amour , me sussure une voix mielleuse à l'oreille.

Je me retourne brusquement et il est la. Axel est la. Il m'observe avec un regard pervers. J'essaie de reculé de quelque pas mais mon dos atteint la porte. Je suis piéger. Axel s'approche et il glisse sa main sur mon menton afin de le relever. Il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes et il met ses mains sur mes hanches. Je ne peut que gémir après tout , je ne pourrais pas le repoussé.

Il s'arrête(heureusement)et recul de deux pas.

Son regard et intense , il me regard comme si il voulait quelque chose , il est plus grand que moi c'est intimidant. Mon regard est fixé sur le sol , sa main se pose , à nouveau , délicatement sur mon menton. Il le lève jusqu'a ce que mon regard soit rivé sur le plafond.

\- Pas de resistance cette fois ?

Sa bouche est sur ma pomme d'Adam , il dépose des trainés de bisous en descendant doucement ma trachée. Mon corps frissonne de désir , il le sait car je l'entends rire. Il s'arrête sur l'une de mes clavicule et il me suce la peau avec ardeur.

Il me fait un suçon ? Je le tire par les cheveux afin de le repousser. Il me regarde méchamment.

Je ressens une puissante colère. Envers lui et envers moi. Comment puis-je laisser cette inconnu me traiter comme si j'étais un objet ? Comment puis-je prendre goût à ses attouchements ? Je prends un élan rapide et je le gifle.

\- Tu crois que je suis un prostitué ou quoi ? Je ne te connais pas et tu ne me connais pas ! Pour qui te prends tu à me toucher ainsi ? Je ne suis pas ton jouet ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es riche que tu peux te croire tous permis !

J'avais crié ses paroles avec une telle rage que je ne me reconnaissait même plus. Il me regarde surpris , puis mécontent pour finir par explosé de rire.

\- Tu ne te rends pas compte Roxas , tu ne te rends pas compte.

Son ton est ironique. Je n'aimes pas ça.

\- Vient avec moi.

Il me tend la main et je la saisis sur mes gardes. Je n'ai pas confiance en lui. Il me traîne dans les nombreux couloirs de cette maison , je suis de plus en plus nerveux.

Il s'arrête devant une porte , me lâche la main et entre tranquillement en balançant :

\- Petit ange c'est réveillé du mauvais côté du lit.

\- Tu m'en dira tant.

Je rentre et je vois Reno les pieds sur un bureau de luxe buvant une boisson chaude , avec une assiette de cookies. Tout ça me met l'eau à la bouche , mon ventre cri famine. Je me permet de regarder cette pièce un petit moment , les sourcils froncé et le regard sur de moi.

C'est plutôt grand. Il y a deux bureau vitré de couleur bleu en forme d'angle , un mini palmier dans le coin droit de la pièce et une grande armoire près de la porte d'entrée. Il y a deux sièges en cuir noir , Reno se prélasse sur le siège droit quant à l'autre il doit appartenir à Axel. Les carreaux posé sur le sol sont de couleur bleu pastel , la peinture au mur est marron. L'ensemble est harmonieux et naturel. J'aime bien , surtout la grande baie vitré à ma gauche.

Reno pose sa tasse sur le bureau et il se lève. Il se dirige vers l'armoire , il l'ouvre et en sort une chaise. Axel me pousse et m'invite à m'asseoir. Je le fais de plus en plus perplexe face à leurs attitudes. Plus je les voix et plus je me pose des questions.

Ils sont tous les deux assit face à moi et ils me regardent intensément.

\- Bon , dit Axel après un moment de silence , maintenant il est l'heure de mettre les choses au clair. Il est temps que tu comprenne ce qui t'arrive.

\- Je suis entièrement d'accord. Pour commencer , dit Reno , nous allons nous présenter. Je suis Reno Lane et voici Axel Lee. Jusqu'ici tu nous suit ?

\- Heu...oui , dis-je d'un ton hésitant.

\- Bien , maintenant je vais venir droit au but. _Tu es notre esclave._

Et voici ce que je redoutais le plus. Je l'avais compris mais je n'avais pas bien digéré cette information.

\- Oui...je sais , murmurais-je à moi même.

\- Ce qu'Axel essaie de te dire c'est que...

\- Il y a quelques jours un homme très haut placé nous a appelé afin de nous trouvé un dominé pour satisfaire nos envies.

\- Comment ça...un dominé ?

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ?

Je secoue la tête négativement.

\- Oh mon dieu , dit Reno d'un hair hébahit , tant d'innocence me donne envie de le...

\- Du calme mon cœur , pas tout de suite.

Reno prit un air boudeur. Mais qu'est ce que je fais ici ?

\- Il faut que tu saches quelque chose d'important.

Je hoche la tête en m'attendant au pire.

\- Au lieu de parler avec des mots , nous pourrons peut-être lui montrer...

\- Je ne suis pas sur Reno , ça pourrait lui faire peur...allons plutôt droit au but , dit Axel en me regardant , tu va nous servir d'esclave sexuel.

Attendez...quoi ? c'est bien ce que jai entendu ? Tous mais pas ça ! Je s'avais qu'un truc louche se préparait , je m'attendais à tous mais pas à ça...

\- Oui sa paraît énorme mais si tu te montre compatissant...

\- Non ! Je n'appartiens à personne ! C'est compris ? Ce n'est parce que vous m'avez acheter que vous devez croire que je serais à vous ! criais-je de toutes mes forces.

Ils me regardent contrarié. Je crois que sur ce coup je les ai vraiment énervé.

Reno se lève pour me faire face.

\- Bon c'est fini les caprices ! Va falloir t'y faire. Tu ne peux pas t'échapper car tu es pucé et nous t'avons acheter donc tu es à nous. Il y a même un document avec tes empreintes digital et un tas d'autres truc.

\- C'est bon c'est retenu ? ajouta Axel.

Je suis fichu. J'ai une boule désagréable dans la gorge , mon estomac est comme retourné. Ma colère et ma haine se sont transformé en tristesse. Je ne me rend pas compte mais des larmes coule sur mes joues. Une main chaude se posé et les chassé , c'est Reno.

\- Comme Axel essayait de te dire il y a quelques minutes , me dit-il doucement tout en caressant ma joue , si tu te montre compatissant nous serons doux et tendre avec toi.

Reno m'embrasse tendrement la joue et il retourne à sa place.

\- Mais avant de commencer il faut que tu remplisse un contrat , dit-il.

\- Un contrat ? répétais-je.

\- Oui , que tu remplisse un contrat disant ce que tu désire faire ou pas.

Je les regarde perplexe.

\- Comme je viens de le dire , nous ne pouvons pas faire ce que nous voulons de toi sans ton accord , mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu es libre et que rien ne nous empêche de te violer.

Je déglutis.

\- Ce que Reno essaie de te faire comprendre c'est que il faut que tu sois consentant car c'est toi qui dirige tout.

\- Le mieux serait de lui montrer le dossier.

Axel soupira et acquisa. Il ouvrit un des tiroirs de son bureau puis il tendit un dossier couleur mauve lavande et il le mit en face de moi. Reno y déposa un stylo.

Quelque chose ne va pas , ils ont l'air nerveux.

\- Ouvre le et complète le. Maintenant.

Ma main tremble à l'idée de tous les truc chelou que je peux croiser à l'intérieur.

Pour commencer il y a toutes les données basiques. Nom , prénom , Date de naissance ect... Je complète le tout sous les regards des deux rouquin. J'entends un se lêcher les lèvres , je soupçonne Reno.

Ça va faire quand même longtemps que je n'ai pas tenu un stylo , mon écriture est déplorable , c'est pitoyable. Je m'apprête à tourner la page quand un bras saisit mon poignet.

\- Mon petit ange , dit Axel , vient vers moi.

Je ne me pose pas de question et je m'execute , j'aurais du réfléchir avant. Il prend le dossier et il le lit.

\- Qu'est ce que tu as écrit la ?

\- 16 ans...

\- Je ne comprends vraiment rien à ton écriture... Ça fait depuis combien de temps que tu n'as pas tenu un stylo ? dit Reno.

\- Près de 3 ans.

\- Ah ouais quand même...

Axel me prend délicatement le stylo des mains et il s'apprête à repasser mes mots. Il écrit vraiment bien , avec mon aide il remplit toute la feuille à ma place. Le seul défaut de ce moment est que je sois assit sur lui et que je sens quelque chose de dur sous son pantalon.

Nous avons finit de completer toutes la page avec mes informations personnel , même celle vide il avait fait en sorte que ce soit remplit. Il s'apprêtait à tourner la page quand il me souffla à l'oreille :

\- Ce que tu vas lire va peut-être te choquer mais je tiens à te le répété nous serons doux avec toi.

Ses propos me tressaille. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il est si tend-... OH MON DIEU !

Je relis encore et encore , je les regarde tous les deux afin d'être sur de ce que je lis. Mais oui , je ne rêve pas. Mon monde s'écroule.

 **C'est une relation à base de** **Sado-Maso.**


End file.
